Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a printing apparatus having an image reading device, and more particularly to such a printing apparatus having a platen extending along a line of printing, a guide rod extending parallel to the platen, a carriage movable on the guide rod, a printing head mounted on the carriage, and the image-reading device movable with the carraige, to effect printing and image-reading operations along the line of printing on a recording medium on the platen as the carriage is moved on the guide rod along the platen.